


Through the Wraith's Eye

by Galaxy_Storm_Nebula



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Torture, multiple personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Storm_Nebula/pseuds/Galaxy_Storm_Nebula
Summary: A girl was enslaved in another world and tortured constantly and eventually saved by those who she was warned that would murder her because of her bloodline. Now free from that past she will have a slow recovery on who to trust, but the demon inside her will not make that easy. Will Rin be the one to fully unlock her hope, or will her past affect her present?
Relationships: Bon/OC, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin
Kudos: 1





	Through the Wraith's Eye

こんにちは This is Ruritania. I do not own Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail, or any other manga I decide to crossover with. The story here belongs to my crazy imagination! Enjoy!

Pain...

Despair...

Isolation...

Darkness...

Those were the only things I knew growing up as a slave. No one was there to comfort me...let alone look at me...telling me that it will be OK...that it will end eventually. Though rooted deep into my heart, I knew what the end of my torment meant, that it will finally be over...on the day I die. I was five at the time when I was kidnapped from my home town and forced on a slave ship headed to Boscow and then sent to an unknown world. Several women and children were also captured suffered the same fate, screaming and wailing in despair. I can still hear the hysterical cries and blood-curdling screams in my head, wishing that they will go away, hoping against hope that I will eventually be saved. But that did not happen, and I was ultimately sold somewhere to a Duke in Japan. I was forced to do that monster's bidding with whatever he saw fit. Biting, slicing, beating, burning, and even worse punishment if I tried to resist. I still have nightmares from this torture, waking in my sleep, screaming loudly, only to be comforted by more pain. Whenever I was outside walking with my master, he would put a unique restraint collar on my tail, saying that it would prevent me from using my demonic powers. I did not know what he meant though, I knew I was half-demon, and my body transforms in the light of the sun and moon, yet I don't recall having any other powers but did not dare ask or contradict. He also made sure that I was well covered to prevent anyone from seeing my scars and burns, or other proof of any abuse from him. This continued for five years...five HELLISH years! I was reaching my breaking point, thinking of some way of taking my life, to finally end this nightmare. But just as when the darkness was going to eventually consume me, a light appeared out of nowhere. It was so warm and so soothing. That was the day I met a ten-year-old boy with raven blue hair and aquamarine eyes. His name was Rin Okumura. This is my story and how he was able to break me free. And hopefully, I will repay this debt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a lovely winter day in Tokyo, Japan. People were lightly dressed in the morning frost, occasional frost breath coming from the townspeople who are just starting their morning run. Just as the stores were about to open, in the upper town of Tokyo there is a vast mansion where a girl with long, orange, and blue-tipped hair in a tight bun where the end of her hair was wrapped around are spiked, looking like flaming icicles. She also wore a black long-sleeved shirt with an emblem of the Duke of Tokyo, and long baggy black pants with white trims along the seams covering her not only from the cold but the visible scars she had from the beating. Another strange feature on her was a blue scaly-like tail with a puffy dark-blue-like tip that had a feather-like texture. She had it gently wrapped around her waist, to conceal it from the eyes of curious people and to prevent it from getting any more injured than it already was. Once she was done covering herself up, the girl checked her reflection, staring at her dual-colored eyes, with three small blue triangle-tip eyelashes on the outer edge of her top eyelid, and a single tip on her bottom lash. Her left eye is an electric yellow, and her right an amethyst purple, with diamond-shaped irises showing a somewhat feral appeal. The girl was making sure no marks were showing, and the red restraint collar was secured on the base of her tail. She does not want to get another beating for not doing so, she made that mistake last time, and it took her weeks to recover even if she was forced to work the next day without complaint. Now that everything is all said and done, she ran down the stairs quietly and knocked at the library door. "Master, I am going out for groceries."

At the other side of the door, she heard a snobby pansy-like voice, showing a considerable case of arrogance. "Just be back in two hours, my little demon! You have to prepare everything right for my meal tonight! And do make sure you have that restraint collar on this time. You don't want any more punishment now do we?"

The girl shuddered, remembering the effects of the items he had ruthlessly used. "Y-yes master, it's on tight. I go now." At this, the girl grabbed the grocery list and walked out the door as quickly yet calmly as possible. She was depressed, crying. 'Why does he torture me so. I wish this will end.' She thought sadly, 'I don't want to be with that monster anymore.'

Inside the lavish yet ugly building, the butler Mr. Wong was standing next to the Duke, "Sir, are you sure it is wise for her to go? She seems to be getting a little more unstable each day, I am worried she might, ah, slip up and reveal her current situation?" The butler suggested, and the Duke was considering.

"Very well, keep an eye on her, I don't want my little demon to ruin my fun."

Mr. Wong nodded, "Very well, sir." And walked out the door 10 minutes later, making sure she does not see him.

It took 30 minutes to get to the supermarket and once there she started getting the meat, fruits, and vegetables for the big feast for her master, knowing that that pig will stuff his face with whatever it's made for him. She secretly wishes she could poison him, but the girl knew she will be watched by the butler of the Duke, Mr. Wong. Once she was done with the groceries, the girl started walking out the door only to be run over by a boy about the same age as her, her bags flying everywhere. 

"Owww! What the hell was that for, ne!?" The orange-haired girl was on her back, holding her forehead and the boy was right on top of her, doing the same thing.

"Sorry, I was not paying attention." The boy rubbed his head as well, 'Man I did not think that would hurt! What is her head made out of?' The boy had a long sports-like hair cut in bluish-black hair, slanted deep blue eyes, and pale skin. He was also wearing a cream-colored sweater and a scarf. "I was getting excited about tonight's dinner and wanted to get the ingredients right away." He stated. Once he got off of the girl, he grabbed her hand and helped her up as well.

"It's ok." Then she looked around and saw her groceries all over the floor. "Shit… Those Ingredients better not be ruined!" She then grabbed more bags and started picking them up, checking for any damages. I have to buy some more fruits and vegetables! These are beyond repair! She thought with a tick mark on her forehead. Then she noticed the boy helping her pick the items up and checking them as well. "Thank you very much."

"Not a problem, there is still some damaged food, I would help pay for them. I rather not give my family any ruined goods." The boy said proudly, with his sheepish grin while handing her some money. "The name's Rin Okumura. What is yours?"

At first, the girl did not respond. Staring with a blank expression, she was confused. Wait, I was speaking in my native language, ne? How did he know what I said? "Damona. My name is Damona."

The boy named Rin was about to say something else when another voice came from behind him. "Nii-san, stop running so fast!" He said panting. "Not everybody has that same stamina as you." This boy had short brown hair with aquamarine blue eyes and had 3 moles on his face, also wearing the same attire as Rin. According to Damona, this boy looked shy yet cute as well. Once he regained his breath, the brunette looked at the girl and slightly-tensed. "Nii-san, who is this girl? Don't tell me you ran into somebody without looking again?" While he was showing a friendly smile, the girl saw right through it and starting to back away a little. Who is she? Why do I feel like she has demonic powers?

Rin pointed to the girl in question. "This is Damona, and yeah, I ran into her on the way here. Damona, this is my younger twin Yukio." He then introduced Yukio to the girl. He then smiled a little wider and bowed his head. "Nice to meet you, Damona."

"Did you run into her figuratively or literally. If it was, that is one way to pick up a girl, Bwahahaha!" Just then, a priest just showed up a few minutes later. That comment caused Rin to sputter, "T-tousan! I-it wasn't like that!" This caused the priest to laugh even harder as well as Yukio, who was covering his mouth with his hands. After a while, he looked at the girl mysteriously as well, causing her to become even more uncomfortable. 'She is not from around here.' he thought. "Hello there, my name is Father Shiro Fujimoto, a priest at the monastery and father to these two," Shiro said while putting both hands on the twins. Then he ruffled the navy haired one and continued. "Sorry if my eldest here gave you a headache. He likes to run into things."

"I do not!" He said, showing and rubbing the bruise that was still on his head. The girl did the same thing. 'And it still hurts, dammit!' Damona thought as well. Rin then turned to look at me with a questioning look. "I am glad though you didn't get too hurt, Damona. I have unnatural strength and tend to get people seriously hurt." He then hunched over with his head down in shame, a gloom cloud hanging over his head.

The halfling waved her hands in like an okay surrender like position. "N-no worries, I actually have s strong tolerance to pain." She then turned to the boy's father. "Nice to meet you, Father," Damona said while bowing down. "He just surprised me that another person can handle my hard head, or even hurt me in that matter, ne." She then smiled kindly even though she was still nervous, her master told her to stay away from priests and exorcists. Saying that they would kill her if they found out she was a demon. Though it would be a way to finally leave the torturous man, something kept telling her she still needs to live. The question is, why?

"You aren't from around here, aren't you?" Shiro said curiously.

The girl twitched, "Ne?"

Shiro continued, "Yeah, I can tell you have a little bit of an accent, where are you from?"

"I-I'm from..." Where am I from? I don't remember anything but the ship from Boscow, and if I tell them that they might realize I am a slave!

Shiro hummed. 'She is definitely hiding something.' "It is ok, you don't have to tell me, it is just curious old man syndrome, BWAHAHAHA!" He laughed, showing a comical bighead.

"Ummm," Damona started to shake. She was getting more and more uncomfortable, the priest made her feel weird. Like he was somehow making her feel weak, making her lower her guard. Did he already find out? That is impossible, I made sure, and the restraint collar prevents my aura from being released. She then heard a bell from the old clock tower to the right of her. It rang at 8 o'clock, and the girl panicked. "Oh, hell! I'm late, I better go before he kills me!" Next thing the three knew, the girl ran furiously fast in and out of the store in a trail of smoke, then ran home, leaving them all stunned.

Little did she know she was being watched by the butler of the Duke, Mr. Wong. He was hiding behind a fruit crate behind the store with a dark shadowy look on his face, covering the top half of his face and showing a devilish grin. "Oooooh, Sir Duke will not like this, fufufufu." He then ran back to the mansion, telling what he just witnessed.

It was a few minutes after the girl ran, then Shiro decided to speak up. "That girl was talking in a different language, I wonder where she was from? I don't even recognize it." He crossed his arms and tilted his head with a question mark appearing above him, eyes being covered by the glare of his glasses. It did not even sound Enochian. I wonder if there is another secret language, better ask my old friend about it later.

"Huh? What do you mean, Tousan?" Rin said with a blank expression towards Fujimoto. "I understood her perfectly, are you starting to lose your hearing old man?" She did have a cute speech quirk, though. He thought while looking back towards the direction Damona left.

Shiro suddenly went big head, "I AM NOT THAT OLD!" He yelled into Rin's ear, causing him to put a pinky in it to try to get the ringing sensation out of his ear.

Yukio looked at Rin with a shocked expression, "I didn't hear her clearly either Nii-san, she did seem in a hurry." Yukio finally said. He heard her talk in a different language too but decided not to press further just in case. But he looked at Father Fujimoto, and he returned the look. Obviously, she is not from around here. We better be more careful if we see her again.

"Hah, really? She was saying something about being late and getting home before someone kills her." Said Rin, though he said it with a worried look; clearly it was a saying right? But why does he feel like it is more than that, he felt an aura of fear when she said that. And it made him worry for her. And when she smiled a few times he saw that it did not reach her eyes, they were filled with something else. "Hey...Dad, have you ever got a feeling something was wrong?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean, Rin?" The priest and Yukio looked at the eldest Okumura in interest.

It took him a minute to respond. "I don't know how to explain it, but I seriously felt like Damona was in danger of some sort. Like when she made that comment, I felt something like her fear, and her eyes showed...helplessness. I wonder if she even safe, I don't know if she has a home or not." Then he looked down and saw something glittering in the morning sun. Once he picked it up, he immediately saw an image of sorts in his head and a muffled cry, but it was too blurred to make out. Shaking it off, for now, Rin turned around and showed Father Fujimoto. "Hey, Dad. Take a look at this. I wonder if it belonged to Damona."

Shiro looked at the object, and his eyes suddenly widened. "Hey, let me take a look at that." He then put the crimson item in front of his face. This is indeed a demon restraint collar. Then that means that the girl we met has some demon blood in her, and she is ice-based. We better keep an eye on her for now. "I believe it does belong to her. Hopefully, we will meet her again at church. But in the meantime, if you are anxious, why don't we pray for her good health and safe return. Will that make you feel better?"

Rin somehow doubted that praying will help, but he had no choice. They did not know where the girl lived. So he sighed, still trying to shake off the feeling. "Yeah, I think it will be a great idea."

Little did the Okumura twins and Father Fujimoto realize, Rin's worry was more than just a feeling.

Back at the Dukes Mansion

Damona just walked back into the mansion panting from the adrenaline run. She then went into the kitchen and started to wash and prepare the food for tonight. Finally home she let out her sapphire tail and gave it a wiggle stretch, causing it to ruffle with glee. "Let's see now, looks like tonight master wants a Hispanic theme dinner. So some carne asada fries, seafood paella, pozole, and beef tongue tacos with homemade corn tortillas, grilled corn, fresh avocados, and tomato slices, and refried beans. And for dessert, he wants some arroz con leche, tres leches cake, and churros. And to drink, he demands Tequila. Shit. She then deadpanned. This guy overeats! I am surprised he does not get himself into a food coma! And not only that the Tequila makes him more vicious. I am going to get beat tonight!

"Ne, better get started, some of the food will take several hours to cook perfectly." She first started on the pozole. Then the orangette cleaned and cooked the beef tongue before slicing it up for the tacos, and prepared the tres leches, rice pudding, churros, and finally the carne asada and seafood paella. Finally, using her tail, she used some magic to stretch it and grab the Tequila, which she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Damona's nose for being so sharp she hated all smells of alcohol and knew that once her master drank it, he will become more of a monster. Once everything was done, it was already 6 o'clock, and the Duke was getting hungry.

"Mr. Wong, dinner is ready." Damona set all of the foods on the table, and the butler Mr. Wong arrived before the Duke. He inspected the food in every detail, making sure it was perfect, and the Tequila was the right brand and age. Once satisfied, the butler walked out to get the Duke, and five minutes later, the monster arrived. He was wearing a flamboyant green suit, with puffy pants and a green fedora with an aquamarine feather on top of the hat. Her feather. He was able to painfully pluck it out of her tail when he first bought her, saying that now she belongs to him. While the snobbish master sat at the table and sniffed at the food greedily, Mr. Wong and Damona were standing a good ways behind him, waiting for further instructions.

Then the Duke finally spoke up. "You were late coming back here my demon, you better have a good explanation." He still had food in his mouth, so it was quite disgusting hearing him smacking and slurping. "Remember what I told you what happens when you got late again?"

The girl gulped, she knew she was not going to get away that easily. "Y-yes sir, I was finished shopping when some boy literally ran into me, knocking me over and the groceries landed on the floor. I had to get the ingredients again, but luckily the boy said that he will pay for the second batch, so that is why I was late." Damona finished. Little did she know both the Duke and Mr. Wong knew themselves what had happened, and there was some tension in the air.

"He did not see your scars or tail I hope my little demon?" He said in a slightly darker tone. "Was there anyone else who saw this encounter?"

Now he's done it. I can't lie out of this now! "W-well, he was accompanied by his twin brother, a-and..." she gulped, knowing this will increase the chances of punishment. "a-a priest."

At this Duke stopped eating, Damona could now feel the threat and tension in the room. She wanted to back out but knew that it will result in a horrible punishment, and she also knew running is out of the question because she smelled Mr. Wong right behind her, preventing escape.

"I thought I specifically told you to stay away from Priests and Exorcists. I did tell you they would kill you if you encounter them, right?" The Duke said, still drinking the tequila shots. He was starting to get red in the face. Not a good sign.

"Y-yes, sir. I did not mean to encounter them, h-he caught me off guard." Moisture was starting to glisten around the lower part of her eyes and shake in fear.

"Did you talk to them?" It was the butler who now spoke.

She started to shake, her sapphire tail curling on one of her legs. "Hai, Mr. Wong. I-I had to m-make sure there was no hint of anything su-suspicious, ne. I talked a little bit, b-but that is all!" I was going to get beaten, I am sure of it now.

The sun had finally set, and she started to change, her blue-tipped hair receding upwards towards her scalp and the ends now showing a sunburst orange. Then her tail shifted, as it uncoiled itself from her leg it transformed from the scale-like blue to a pure black, her arms and legs started to become multiple shaded blue scales and they stopped at the joints of her body. Underneath her clothing, the scales also grew from the shoulder blades down ending to a v-shape towards the base of the tail. 

"And did they?" The Duke asked warningly, with half his face hiding in shadows.

"N-no, sir." The girl closed her eyes, waiting for the starting blow.

"Then there is nothing to worry about."

"Ne?" The girl said in a blank-eyed manner, not believing what she was hearing. There is no way I am getting off that easy. There has to be something going on.

"Since the meeting was an accident, you did not mean to break any of my rules." The Duke said and the girl sighed in relief as her fears were not founded. Unfortunately, though, the girl failed to realize that the food was still untouched and Mr. Wong was still behind her. Then what he said made her eyes dilate and widen in shock and fear. "That is if you hadn't stupidly left your restraint collar in the hands of that Priest!"

"N-ne!?" Damona then felt the base of her tail, and sure enough, the collar was not there and just realized she transformed. She became wide-eyed and started to cry, "N-no, it was there, I know it was! I-it can't be gone!" Then the butler grabbed her now black tail, and she started to scream, causing her to feel weak and fall to her knees. "No, no! Lo siento! Por favor, no!"

Then the Duke slapped her in the face, leaving a considerable mark and causing her to squeak. "Sorry won't cut it anymore, you have broken my ultimate rule." Then he smiled evilly, letting her know that she will receive the ultimate punishment, and for a good while. "You will now be tortured agonizingly." Then he threw a bottle at her, and it exploded, causing her to scream in agony with the acid-like effects. Then the butler dragged her by the tail to a large chamber, full of weapons, and she could smell the blood still lingering in the air. She cried, knowing full well what it means.

She was now going to die, and no one will hear her or help her now. Or so she thought if she hadn't unknowingly released a certain kind of power.

Meanwhile at the Monastery of Father Shiro Fujimoto: An hour before

The Okumura twins, the three clergymen, and Father Shiro Fujimoto were sitting at the dining table eating a delicious dinner Rin cooked up. Roast chicken, wild rice, drinks, and freshly cut steamed vegetables filled the area. And of course, everybody was at awe. Stars coming out of everyone's eyes and drool spilling out of their mouth. It was...a disturbing yet amusing sight to behold. Then Rin spoke up. "Welp, guys, the food is gonna get cold if you keep staring like that. Dig in!"

Then everybody put their hands together in prayer, "Itadakimasu!"

They were still eating thirty minutes later, getting second and third helpings. Everybody except Rin, who was picking at his first plate minutes after starting. It was quite unusual for the eldest Okumura, who never lets anything to go waste. Yukio and Shiro noticed this too, and they were worried. Finally, Shiro spoke up, "What's the matter Rin? It is rare for you to no eat your own food so vigorously." The priest looked at Rin with his glasses half-shaded. The boy did not say anything except hum and continued picking at his food.

The eldest Okumura's eyes were cloudy. He kept getting images popping inside his head. And it was getting more apparent every time and coming more frequently, and now he is starting to hear sounds. He still senses fear and despair from it. What is happening? Why do I see things? These visions, they are disturbing, are they happening now? If so, who and where? He did not realize his name was being called until he got some chopsticks thrown at him. "Itai!" He rubbed his already bruised forehead.

"Rin, is everything alright? It is unlike you." Shiro continued. "You are usually loud and obnoxious. Are you not feeling well?" I wonder if he is still worried about that girl we encountered earlier. Everybody else was looking at him as well, knowing full well that he was always happy, but he looked so…what is the word…disturbed?

Rin, however, was not sure. He was starting to get nauseous, and he never has gotten sick. "I am not sure, Dad. I am getting a weird feeling in my stomach like it is churning the wrong way." He then became wide-eyed and started to sweat a little when he got a vision of something exploding and a blood-curdling scream. That voice, it has to belong to Damona! "I also see images, images of that girl getting beaten. A-and her screams…" What is going on? She is crying, in pain, and she is in trouble I know it! But where is she now?

Everyone around the table stared at him in shock, surprised that he is seeing images or having visions at all. He did not possess any Oracle like abilities nor have he ever said anything about seeing the future. All they did know is that he as a strong sixth sense if something is wrong or a sense of foreboding, but again no visions came with it. 

Images, screams? What exactly is my brother seeing? Yukio looked at his older brother with a worried expression, a sweat slowly trickling down the side of his cheek. What did that girl do to him? "Nii-san, are you sure you aren't seeing things? Sometimes feeling ill makes you a little delusional." He then put his hand on Rin's forehead and was surprised that he was feeling hot. "You're burning up."

Seeing the worried look Yukio was giving him, Shiro nodded. Rin was starting to pale and sway too. "Yukio, take Rin to bed. I will be there soon, we will clean up here. Take care of your brother." He then winked at the youngest, "You do want to be a doctor, right? You need to do more than fixing up wounds, right?"

"Hai, Tou-san." Yukio then slowly got his brother up, Rin breathing was becoming more labored, and he was wobbly. "C'mon Nii-san, let's go." Rin just responded with a yeah, and walked out the room, his weight being supported by his little brother.

After hearing the footsteps are gone Shiro looked at the three clergymen with a severe expression. "I think it is safe to say that this is being caused by a demon we encountered earlier this morning. He does not look possessed, but I can't rule that out."

The clergymen looked at each other in shock. The fact that Rin getting possessed was doubtful, knowing his bloodline. Then one of them spoke up. "If he was being possessed, who is this demon? Do you want us to prepare for the banishing ritual?"

Shiro took something out of his pocket and placed it on the table. It was the same crimson ring Rin found when the girl left in a hurry. "Rin found this on the ground when the girl ran surprisingly fast back to her place. As you can see it is made for an ice-based demon or yo-kai. When I got a good look at her, one of her eyes was purple, like a Yuki-warashi or a yuki-onna. The other was yellow, which could be a sign of a Lamia or Harpy. But she had strangely shaped irises, they are diamond-like, like a dragon." He thought some more, I never heard of a demon dragon before. Mephisto knows more about demons, maybe there are ones he never told anybody about? "So we must prepare the ritual for a snow woman's possession. But I will have to call an old friend of mine to see if there are demons he has any information about a dragon-eyed demon." After Shiro walked off somewhere and the three clergymen went to get ready for a possible battle.

Back at the Dukes Mansion  
In the lower chambers of the Duke's mansion, screams were being heard at the deepest part of the cells below the mansion. Every crack of the whip came with whimpers and cries of Damona being punished. Blood was now freshly marked against the wall, with more splattered every time the holy water-soaked whip struck her and taking her blood. Her face was covered in blood-matted hair, eyes going wide and screams came with each painful strike to her body and especially her tail.

"St-stop! It hurts! Please stop!" screaming in agony, she kept on screaming until eventually the butler grabbed her neck and forced an even more concentrated holy water down her throat, causing her to cough and sputter. Blood was now trickling down her lips, eyes watering in shock, she tried pleading again, but now she was forced into silence.

They were relentless, tossing blessed water on her causing acidic burns to her now frail body, slicing her with a demon hunting weapons, burning her with candles and white-hot pokers, and now it was taking a mental toll on her. Eventually, after hours of the beating, they finally decided to end their torture, at least for now.

"Now, as much as I love to you scream some more, we are done for today, but we will continue this tomorrow my demon. After all, since you are what you are, there are no laws against brutal punishment against freaks. Hahahahaha!" After that, the Duke and Mr. Wong walked up to the stairs and left the dungeon, leaving Damona to cry all alone in despair and anguish.

Why are they doing this? She miserably thought, later turning to anger and rage. It is not fair, it wasn't my fault! It was them, that priest and those boys! If they had not shown up, I would not be here in this mess! Damona, all of a sudden, started creating a dark aura and her damaged body and throat began to heal. Slowly at first, then it picked up where steam was coming out of her mouth and wounds. "It is their fault." The next thing there was an explosion, and the building erupted and became a spiked icy explosion, with large ice spikes forcing itself upwards skewering the now abused building. Then, standing on top of the tallest spike, a being suddenly appeared and the entire town of Tokyo became covered in a blizzard. Eyes burning electric yellow, she then turned her head to the direction of where the monastery was and growled menacingly. "Tonight, all of them will die in the eyes of a frozen soul."


End file.
